boarding_school_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Livia Stepford
Livia Stepford is a Succubus\Human hybrid with Bulimia and Borderline Personality Disorder, due to her own insecurities about her father leaving her. History Damon and Augusta first met at a Supernatural club, due to Augusta being a seer and Damon wanting to repopulate with Succubi for "purification" of the sex demon race. He spent the night at Augusta's and later figured out that she was a human, causing him to angrily leave her. Augusta then spent the next 9 months on her own, telling Livia about her father and the situation. In light of this situation, she had become sort of a yandere when it came to romantic interests. Even towards platonic relationships. After being rejected, she would become a sort of hermit regarding that rejection. She had also developed some sort of narcissism but also a form of inferiority. She often ran away from home, and went clubbing as early as 13. She was later diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder. Her mom had told her of her Succubi heritage, and that she was to attend Springsville as soon as possible. She had, and she wanted to get on the cheerleading team. However, the coach at that time had ordered her to drop at least 50 pounds as a form of cruel punishment, seeing as the only position available was flyer. As much as she exercised and skipped meals, for her, it simply wasn't working, so she switched to purging and laxatives. Within a week, she was accepted onto the team, but during one of their critical performances, she had fainted, later learning that because of her Bulimia, she couldn't have children. It took lots of therapy, but after a while, she was under control of her illness, Maree and Aurelia there if any future relapse happened. 'Personality' Due to her mental illness, she can be quite abusive, socially awkward, and clingy. However, if you got to know her despite the persona she puts up to the rest of the school, you could she was a humorous, loyal, and friendly person even with everything that's happened to her in her life. She is brave, kind, and ambitious, even though at times she can be selfish and reckless. 'Abilities' Desire Inducement: Livia can cause any human or weak-minded supernatural being to want something or want to do something. Oneiric Slaying: Livia can kill someone in their dreams and nightmares, causing that person to be dead in real life as well via something of there's and an ancient Incubi ritual. Claw Retraction and Wing Blading: In times of fear, worry, or anger, Livia instantly causes claws to appear from her fingertips and gains wings in the form of knives. Life Force Absorption: Like Desdemona, she can absorb other's life force, although not via kiss, instead through direct touch, which is why she wears gloves. She can utilize it to heal people, which is why she wants to go into the Nurse career path. Relationships [[Marie Claudette|'Marie Claudette']]: Livia first met Marie through orientation. Marie was there for Livia when she was going through her bulimia, and Livia was there for Marie when her sister died of a Desdemona attack. They are best friends through thick and thin, although Livia is afraid that she was accidentally do something that will cause Marie to leave. [[Aurelia Blackstrom|'Aurelia Blackstrom']]: Aurelia first met Livia when Aurelia was crying over Rey in a bathroom stall. Livia had comforted her, and since that day, they have developed a platonic relationship in which they constantly watch movies and go on platonic dates, such as go see a High School Musical sing along or stuff like that. Livia considers Aurelia one of her best friends, but doesn't talk to her as much anymore due to fear that she might develop feelings for the redheaded Shadowhunter. [[Rey Mendoza|'Rey Mendoza']]: Due to Aurelia's and Livia's close relationship, Rey is constantly jealous of the blonde. She often threatens her stop hanging out with Lia. However, Livia remains calm and tells her that she gets that they are in love and will not sabotage that. Gallery ' Livia.gif ' 'Trivia' *Livia is a Leo. *She was supposed to born two weeks later, and her pregnancy was a c-section. *Livia is the only person in the roleplay with a diagnosed mental illness. Category:Open for RP Category:Female Category:Students in Springsville Institute Category:Students at Springsville Institute Category:Females Category:SarcasticRabbits